


It's SIM-ply Drarry

by KAD4994



Series: Crack Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Crack, Denial, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Muggle Studies, Oblivious, sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAD4994/pseuds/KAD4994
Summary: Draco is assigned the odious task of playing The Sims TM for Muggle Studies in his 8th year at Hogwarts. For some reason, he can't help but create him and Harry together married. What will happen if someone finds out about his creation?





	1. Draco's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually played the sims 1. Only played 2,3,4 so apologies for inaccuracies caused but it was the Sim game out at the time. 
> 
> Crack silliness because the Sims is my one true love.

Chapter 1

 

“As if you’re actually playing it.” Pansy sniffed as she watched Draco mutter to himself, apparently struggling with the delicate operation of the mouse. The blonde aristocrat really did have abysmal control of the thing, swiping it from one extreme to the other across the mat.

“You’re just upset Panse that your Muggle Studies assignment isn’t as exciting as mine.” Draco retorted crossly, more than frustrated with the computer that loaded laboriously slowly.

“Pfft, I’d rather study Muggle Fashion shows than play ‘The Sims?’” She frowned at the strange container made of an unknown substance decorated with inanimate pictures. “Is it some kind of disease?”

“I don’t know.” Admitted Draco honestly, he’d only picked this item from the list of assignment to prevent Potter from picking it. Ah the sacrifices that had to be made for the good of tormenting others. “It still hasn’t ‘In..stalled?’ Whatever that means.”

Draco was more than regretting his choice to annoy Potter. He’d just seen Potter reaching for the strange case and had grabbed it instinctively to keep it away from him. At least he’d beaten him to this, even if he hadn’t yet managed to beat him to the snitch. Small victories and all that. The trouble was that Draco didn’t even know how to use a ‘computer’ never mind how to play a game. His mandatory Muggle Studies grade was going to suffer if he couldn’t figure it out. The sad thing was, Potter hadn’t seemed to mind Draco snatching the game in the end, he’d simply shrugged and pulled out a thick looking case that had the words ‘Coronation St – Rover Returns’ emblazoned upon it. Which made no sense to Draco; did muggles have an entire street dedicated to the coronations of their royalty? It actually sounded like a cool project if that was the case.

Still since Muggle Studies was now mandatory for everyone if they wanted to pass their NEWTs, Draco had to figure the out, frustration be damned. The one small ray of lightning in this endeavour, was that since the refurbishment of Hogwarts, there had been a whole suite created with magic adapted Muggle technology. Better still, the so called ‘eighth years’ had been given a common room with private access to one such suite, so all and sundry couldn’t witness his seeming defeat with the device.

Finally the game had ‘finished installation’, Draco was thankful that the Muggle Studies professor Harriet Harding had had the initiative to put the ‘disk’ in the ‘drive’ for him as he was pretty sure he’d have had no clue what went where. The instruction manual hadn’t gone into that much detail. It assumed you’d know which way up the shiny circular device had to go. Draco didn’t.

He dutifully followed the instructions for the ‘set up’; he was used to such things in Potions so didn’t mind that too much. Really, this project was going to be a cinch. All he had to do was play the game for a few hours and then write a report on what that had taught him about muggles. It couldn’t be that difficult, could it?

Draco couldn’t understand how he was supposed to ‘enter the neighborhood’ as the manual stated. Was it like a pensieve? It seemed solid though, not something he could travel into, and muggles didn’t have magic to do that. Merlin, this was confusing and the American spelling of neighbourhood grated on his nerves. Who to ask? None of his pure blood friends would have a clue, hmmm perhaps he should ask the professor? It was after all her job. Leaving the computer as it was, he went in search of Professor Harding, hoping she’d be in her office.

 

Chapter 2

“To what do I owe this pleasure Mr Malfoy?” Professor Harding asked. She was actually decent, thought Draco, for a Muggleborn. She didn’t judge him for his family’s actions in the war, which was a positive bonus, though it probably helped that she was from America originally and had only just recently moved here.

“That game Professor, ‘The Sims’, it says I need to enter the neighbourhood. How does one go about doing that?” Draco asked.

“You just click on it Draco.” She replied, surprisingly patient, she had to be getting tired of his questions. He had been coming back and forth all afternoon since he’d been assigned the project.

“And what’s this clicking thing? Is it activated by voice?” Draco was puzzled now. He needed to write a list of questions for her to answer, alongside the manual.

“No Draco, you just click the mouse. Remember I told you what that is? You press down with your hand on the left button. Come I will show you.” She released a small sigh before getting up to follow Draco to his computer. With how many questions the blonde had asked, it would wear down most people’s resolve.

The brunette teacher surveyed the situation Draco had caused on the computer. Tab after tab was open and the professor made a note to install adult website blocking and perhaps child appropriate locking. Once it was settled, she began to demonstrate clicking the mouse to Draco and after a few times he managed to maintain somewhat control.

Now she just had to show him how to type. After far too many painful minutes of him pressing one button slowly at a time, she felt somewhat reassured that he would not break the equipment. Though she couldn’t help asking if he wanted to change to an easier project.

“I’ll be fine Professor Harding.” Draco assured her, he refused to be beaten by Muggle technology. Not after a few hours at any rate.

“Very well. Just follow the instructions Draco and you won’t be able to do too much damage.”

Draco clicked ‘Enter Neighbourhood’ with a little trepidation, what’s the worst that could happen?

 

 

  
Chapter 3

It was several hours later when Pansy came into the room to find her best friend staring at the screen, his brow furrowed intently.

“No you stupid human! Pick up the dish.” Draco practically yelled at the computer. Pansy wandered closer, curious about the little people she could see moving around.

“Draco, are there creatures trapped in there or something?” Pansy asked a little nervously as she got closer to him, making him flinch at her voice.

“I don’t know. I can control them though.” Draco bragged smugly, “They do everything I say. Look Pansy, I can make them kiss each other.”

Pansy was suitably awed by this display, and Draco preened at her amazement. “Wow, it’s like the imperious curse or something? Are you sure you’re allowed to control them Draco? We are on probation after all.”

Draco frowned at the reminder of his precarious position after the war, “The manual said it’s what you do. The creatures can’t do much without your help, honestly they are such imbeciles. Not to mention slobs!”

“I know have you seen the clothing they’re wearing? I know it’s meant to be Muggle but Salazar is that ghastly. Honestly Potter has better fashion sense.” Pansy smirked, always eager to get a dig in at the golden boy, it cheered Draco up immensely as he was no longer able to actively hurt the hero.

Draco laughed absently at her joke, he was much too invested in getting his little human creature to go to his job on time. The damn thing took hours to do the simplest things. Still Draco needed to earn some money, no Malfoy would live in such squalor as the ‘Newbie Residence’ as it was called.

But how to make money fast? Draco wondered if there was a quicker way than working a menial job. After all, he wouldn’t work for that low of a wage in real life. There must be something he could do? Hmm he wondered if the thing Professor Harding had called the internet in class could provide answers? She said it was like a library. But how to access it? If he asked her, she would want to know why and he couldn’t very well say he wanted to cheat on his game. Hmm where to find a know-it-all Muggle born that had a soft enough heart to help him? Why Granger of course!

 

  
Chapter 4

  
Hermione Granger was sat in the library, of course, when Draco hunted her down on his free period. It was hardly surprising that the mud – er Muggle born witch had undertaken such a monster of a project in Muggle Studies. Draco supposed that Granger had an unfair advantage having grown up a Muggle, but she (unlike him) hadn’t used it and instead was researching muggles of other cultures for more insight.

Draco would have to play it cool when it came to asking her for help on the ‘internet’, he wasn’t above wheedling for help if needed, though he rather hoped that the harridan’s insatiable curiosity would tempt her into helping Draco Malfoy traverse a Muggle technology. He just had to remember to be polite. Surely that wasn’t too much of a task.

“Granger.” He inclined his head in greeting. She startled from her longing gaze at the book she was reading and her bushy eyebrows registered surprise.

“What do you want Malfoy?” She practically demanded with froth foaming at her lips. Draco admitted to himself that he may be exaggerating there, but still his welcome wasn’t the most warming.

“I can see there’s no point beating around the bush.” He restrained his eyes from skimming over her wayward hair at that point, “I need your help Granger, with Muggle Studies. Please?”

She stared at him incredulously, and he gave her his most winsome smile. The one that he used to get his mother to send him extra care packages of sweets or for dealing with Pansy when she got into a strop over his lack of attention. It seemed to work a little, at least, as the mud- er Muggle born witch blinked rapidly. He wondered if the smile had been overkill? It wouldn’t do for her to get a crush on him and that smile was pretty lethal.   
“What do you need help on Malfoy?” Was all she said in a hard tone however, and Draco almost sighed with relief, this meant she was thinking about helping him. It was more than he’d hoped for to be honest.

“Well Professor Harding spoke of this thing in Muggle Studies, the ‘internet’? I think it was called. I want to know how to find it?”

“It’s on your computer already Malfoy.” Granger replied wearily. Honestly, they treated him like a child at times, it wasn’t his fault that pure blood families didn’t teach anything to do with how muggles lived. He could hardly help knowing nothing. Still he was puzzled at her answer.

“Is it with the tiny human creatures then?” He had to admit he was impressed that muggles managed to fit so much on the computer when they didn’t have an extension charm or anything to the like.

“I’m actually afraid to ask. Alright Malfoy show me your desktop and I’ll find it for you.” Granger announced grandiosely.

“Huh? I don’t think the internet is on top of my desk. Is it?” Draco was a little panicked now, and admittedly his question came out a little too shrieky for his tastes.   
Granger just laughed and shook her head, clearly loving his confusion. Sanctimonious witch. “Come on Malfoy.” She said and he followed the bossy (but hopefully helpful) girl.

 

 

  
Chapter 5

  
“Oh you’re playing sims. Now it makes sense.” Granger smiled in understanding when they reached his (unarguably claimed) computer terminal. “You know they’re not really people or living Malfoy, they’re actually a computer program made up of codes.”

“Like arithmancy?” Draco ventured, though he didn’t understand most of what the frizzy haired girl said.

“Sort of.” She shrugged, “Now here is the internet.”

Draco had to admire the way she quickly typed on the infernal keyboard, almost with as much elegance as he played the piano. She plugged in something she called a ‘modem’ and then had to wait for it to ‘dial up’ which apparently involved a lot of screaming like a banshee. He wondered if this was part of a ritual incantation to summon the internet. It certainly sounded like it, and it took a long time.

Finally a white parchment showed on the computer with something Granger called a ‘toolbar’ that you typed things into to find answers. Draco supposed it was sort of like a crystal ball or some other divination malarkey, though he didn’t care as long as it found him the way to make money quickly.

He didn’t really want Granger hovering over his shoulder whilst he typed embarrassingly slow, she’d only report him for cheating anyway if she saw what he asked for, so he tried his best to convey his dismissal. He still had to be somewhat nice though, after all she had helped him when she definitely didn’t have to, Gryffindors were too nice at times clearly.

“Thanks Granger. I think I can manage from here.” He nodded perfunctorily.

“Okay Malfoy, just don’t go on any bad sites. Mind you I think the professor has installed a child lock so you should be alright.”

“I’m not a child.” Draco announced sulkily, with his dignity undoubtedly intact.

“Didn’t say you were Malfoy. There’s just bad things on the internet. It can be dangerous if you aren’t careful.” Granger lectured and Draco felt his pulse quicken. He didn’t want to becoming to any harm because of this. Still, he had to maintain a brave face throughout all of this and merely rolled his eyes with a half hearted sneer.

 

  
Chapter 6

In the end Draco resorted to checking out a book on the internet from the library. He didn’t know how to access these ‘sites’ so he had to read up on it in the strangely inanimate book. He wondered why he had chosen such an odious project, it was turning out to to be more trouble than it was worth. Still he did find the conjured creatures to be entertaining, he could get addicted to having such power over their every move. Perhaps if the Dark Lord had played this, there wouldn’t have been need for the war. He had to admit to being a little impressed by the deviousness of the muggles, creating lesser beings to subjugate morally. It was surprising that the house elf loving Granger didn’t object to such treatment. Well Draco was all for it.

Armed with a guide to computer use, a guide to the internet from the Muggle Studies section of the library and the manual that had come with the game, Draco got to work. It was no easy task, but he had already learnt some of the functions and he was nothing if not methodical. Severus would be horrified to see his meticulous training to understand the small details being put to such use, but Draco didn’t care, this would pay off in the long run.

After a week long study session, of which Pansy interrupted with inane remarks, Draco was ready. He’d studied all of the books and manuals in depth, making notes along the way, that he organised into headings and subheadings. The internet once understood was a great boon for this research, he could type in any absurd question and more than likely find an answer. It was too bad there wasn’t a magical version of this, it would save so much time trawling through manuscripts and dusty tomes. Yes Draco realised how blasphemous that was to the wizarding traditions he followed religiously, but it was true.

Draco was still nervous. He may have the theoretical knowledge but that would be very different to applying it practical. However he chose to delve in and selected to ‘Create a family’.

 

Chapter 7

“Why are you playing with Potter?” Pansy looked over his shoulder disdainfully making him jump. He really had become fixated and the hours and flown by. It was a relief that he had already done his homework for the other subjects though, since he spent so long on here after lessons. He may not be as smart as Granger, but he was a close second.

“I’m not.” Draco responded in automatic defence, not allowing the blush that threatened to form on his face.

“You are! I’d recognise that black hair, dorky glasses anywhere. Plus it says his name. Did you create him?” Pansy asked incredulously, she’d unfortunately picked up on some of the nuances from bothering him.

“I’ve created everyone!” Draco retorted, definitely flushing in embarrassment now. He showed her his other households, “See, here’s my family in that big mansion, you and Blaise are in that Slytherin house, then I created the mudblood and Weasel living in that shack there.”

The shrewd witch still seemed sceptical, “Hmm yet you’re still playing with Potter. How interesting Draco.”

“Well, it’s fun controlling him, I can make him embarrass himself, do all sorts of humiliating things. See he’s cleaning the toilet.” His cheeks were red now as he met her unflinching gaze.

“Whatever Draco, you stay in denial about your obsession. I’ve got to read ‘Vogue’ I think it was called, for my project.” The brunette flounced from the room, leaving Draco’s heart beating shamefully fast.

  
He did not have an obsession with Potter. He did not. So he’d created him on the game, that was normal wasn’t it? He just wanted to see what made his arch rival tick. For figuring out his weaknesses of course. The added bonus of forcing Potter into humiliating outfits like the leopard print thong was purely for malicious entertainment purposes. Ditto forcing him to kiss Draco.

Oh, who was he kidding? He’d obsessed over Harry Potter since he was a little kid and heard the stories. Then he’d met the emerald eyed git and had been spurned by the boy. Instead of killing his obsession, this had just fuelled it further and he’d agonised over ways to torment him. The traps, the dementor gimmick and the badges all had taken hours to concoct, but he’d done it without a second thought, anxious to get the boy’s attention. After the war, Draco knew he had to be on his best behaviour so could no longer channel his obsession into tormenting the git. This game had proved to be a gift from Merlin in allowing him that release.

Chapter 8

Draco watched his created Potter and himself kiss for the hundredth time. Their relationship was at one hundred percent and had a love heart next to it. It made him so content to see the happiness the two had found in each other, stupid Weasel ruining what could have been all those years ago.

The option to propose had come up a while ago, and despite his and Potter’s obvious love for one another he’d put off fulfilling it. One did not jump into such decisions after all. Still, seeing his creations ‘play in bed’ made his throat feel disturbingly dry at times, and his pulse irregular and he couldn’t help but want that in reality. What was wrong with him? He had admitted, in his thoughts, that he wanted to bed Potter. Oh Merlin he was in trouble.

  
Chapter 9

Harry was curious. Then again, Harry was always curious about things that should not concern him. Especially if those things involved a certain snarky blonde rival. Not that Malfoy had been much of a rival after the war, and Harry was stricken by how much that saddened him. Perhaps he needed the danger and thrill of adrenaline now that old Voldy was dead and no longer creating life threatening situations for him.

Hermione would just shake her head at his clear denial of feelings. According to her, he had been obsessing over Malfoy since they’d first met, channeling his masked desire into the more appropriate feeling of hatred due to insecurities caused by growing up with homophobic muggles. It was Psychology 101 apparently. Harry shrugged, he was happy in his land of obliviousness. As was Ron.

He definitely ignored the way he’d perked up Hermione began telling him about how the git had asked her for help using the internet. He definitely did not consider why his mind had latched on to the possibility that Malfoy was using the internet for nefarious purposes. And he most certainly didn’t pause to question why he had decided that it was up to him to figure out what evil plot the blonde was clearly concocting on the Muggle web.

Now he had the reason (excuse) to snoop over Malfoy’s computer terminal that had oh so conveniently been left logged in. The git probably didn’t know how to deal with that or perhaps he assumed that no one would dare touch his things he’d thoroughly claimed with his stuff. Now was the perfect time to do it too as both Malfoy and Hermione had Arithmancy so he wouldn’t get caught by either.

Harry smirked when he saw the detailed folder file that had been created in the blonde’s elegant script. It had the words ‘Muggle Studies’ as its title and there had even been a contents page added. The whole thing was a colour-coding away from Hermione’s fastidious folders. Though Harry was not surprised, he knew Malfoy had obsessive compulsive tendencies as much as Hermione did.

A laugh could not help but escape his throat when he turned to a section headed as Questions and Queries to research. There were remarks such as ‘Why is it called a mouse? Are there mice in there to make it work? Why is it called a Desktop? There is no desk inside? What are hyperlinks? Why are the links so actively inclined?’

So far Harry could not find any evidence of Malfoy’s wrongdoings, still there had to be some surely. Harry could be nothing but thorough when it came to his rival. He owed that to himself. As he loaded up the screen, thankful that he’d learned the basics when the Dursley’s were out and he’d snatched a go on Dudley’s computer, he tapped his fingers thoughtfully. Malfoy appeared to have been playing on the Sims game he’d wanted to go on for his project.

Harry was shocked. The fastidious pure blood had managed to actually create characters on the game and even build his own houses. Harry hadn’t really played the game before but he knew enough from other games that Dudley had owned to understand the premise. What Malfoy had done had clearly taken ages to create. But why? What evil scheme did this factor into?

He decided to look at the households that had been built, after all it could only bring insight into the blonde’s psyche. That was necessary for foiling plots of course. He paused when he saw a household named the Potter-Malfoy family.   
What? Harry couldn’t contain a gasp at the sight. His heart beating fast he clicked on it, waiting impatiently for it to load. There. Unmistakable was a SIM created in the likeness of Harry, from his messy black hair to his green eyes and glasses. Was Malfoy using the game to torture his virtual self? But no, it appeared that he and Malfoy were married?!

It had to be a trick surely? It was unmistakable though that his character and Malfoy’s were together as they kissed passionately in their mansion home. It made no sense. Why would he make them be together? It defied logic, this clearly wasn’t about humiliating Harry after all. He needed answers, and his face heated up with a flush (clearly from mortification and not the fact that he found the sight of the characters together hot in any way) that he resolutely ignored.

In his panicked state he forgot to close down the game, and he left hurriedly to the Eighth Year’s common room to wait for Hermione to finish Arithmancy. Surely she’d be able to make sense of it all. As he waited he realised that for once he was glad that Ron had chosen to help George in the shop instead of return for the eighth year, his hot-headed best friend would undoubtedly have overreacted without thought and caused a commotion. Harry, for once in his life, wanted to think about the situation first and try to understand what was happening. For that he needed his calm and measured friend.

 

Chapter 10

Draco was distraught and positively terrified. He had returned to discover his game running, and he knew without a doubt that it hadn’t been previously. For starters, he was too much of a Slytherin to allow all and sundry to access his private thoughts, and secondly he was frightened that if he left his games running, then his characters might decide to hate each other before he got back. He wouldn’t risk his relationship with Potter being ruined there too, it was his only chance after all.

So who had dared go through his things? Only eighth years had access to this computer suite and they surely knew better than to touch his items. He had clearly been as foolish as a Hufflepuff to be so naïve! Oh Severus would be rolling in his grave at such a lapse in Slytherin judgement. But that did not solve the problem.

Someone, an eighth year someone, had clearly seen his Potter-Malfoy family. Merlin knows what they’d think. Salazar! They might think he had a pathetic crush on Potter. Which he didn’t. Much. He hoped it had been Pansy, as she wouldn’t say anything about it to anyone if he used his most helpful winsome smile on her. He could only hope.

  
Chapter 11

Hermione was not impressed. That much was obvious to Harry as he watched her lips narrow into a thin strip and eyes harden in a manner reminiscent of McGonogall’s. Yes, she definitely disapproved of his snooping on Malfoy’s computer.

“I don’t care that he left it logged on Harry. He clearly didn’t think he had to worry about people invaded his privacy.” She snapped pointedly at him and he shrunk a little guiltily.

“Okay, but that’s not the point here Hermione. He created me and him together, married and in love. Why would he do that?” Harry let the desperate confusion bleed into his voice, though it didn’t soften his friend.

“For the same reason that you feel the need to snoop through his stuff. Clearly!”   
“He made us married because he thinks I’m up to something?” Harry asked puzzled.

“You need to have a good hard think about your obsession with Malfoy and what it means. You’re both as bad as each other.” Hermione sighed and flounced exasperatedly with a disapproving shake of her head.

Harry flopped onto his bed dejectedly. His friend’s words were as cryptic as a rune to him and his head felt blagged down by questions. What did she mean about his obsession? Did that mean Malfoy was obsessed with him? That thought sent a curious flutter to his stomach.

The feeling felt strangely like the emotion he’d had before he kissed Cho in the Room of Requirement. It was the same as when he’d kissed Ginny in her bedroom before the war started in earnest. The feeling made him queasy to his stomach, and he shook his head forcefully. No way did he have a crush on Malfoy. No way. He couldn’t be as masochist as that, could he?

Hope sprung up in him. What had it Hermione had said? That Malfoy had created them to be married on the game as he felt the same as Harry did? That meant that if Harry had a crush on Malfoy then the feelings must be reciprocated. That was if Hermione was right, and there could be no ‘if’ there. Hermione was always right. Not caring how it looked, he sprinted to the Eighth Year computer suite. Malfoy was likely to be playing right now, if Harry’s knowledge of the blonde’s schedule was correct. Admittedly it was, and Harry could no longer deny is fascination with all things Malfoy. He just hope he wouldn’t get hexed for what he was about to do.

  
Chapter 12

Draco sat at his computer terminal, watching as his characters adopted their first child. Since no one had talked about his creations, he figured that the computer may have just started on its own or perhaps he had forgotten to turn it off. Draco was pretty tired after all, he’d been staying up all night finishing homework to make time to play the game.

“Scorpius Malfoy? What kind of name is that?” A male voice spoke incredulously over his shoulder, making Draco jump.

“What? Uh?” Draco babbled as he came face to face with real life Potter. His heart hammered in his throat. Oh Merlin. Potter had seen. Potter had seen his creations of them married and now with a child.   
Potter seemed amused at his discombobulation and trying to regain his dignity, Draco retorted with the first thing he could think of. “What’s it to you what I name my child?”

Smooth Draco. Smooth. Potter just seemed to laugh more at this. Infuriatingly. “Well since the child is also mine, I reckon I should have some say in the name.”

“What? The kid isn’t yours.” Draco was flabbergasted. Potter definitely knew then. His life was over. He wondered if it was too late to transfer to Durmstrang?

“Sure it isn’t. Just some other Harry with green eyes, black hair and glasses?” Potter smirked.

“Yes. Of course. Why would I create myself being with you?” Draco said defiantly in a non-petulant tone.

“That’s what I’ve been asking myself since I saw it. Hermione said it was for the same reason why I can’t help but snoop through your stuff.” Potter appeared to be nervous now and it made my heart pound. Where was the git going with this? Why was he even listening to it?

“Granger knows?” Draco practically yelled, “Wait? You snoop through my stuff?”   
“The point is Draco. The point is.. I know why you created us. And I.. I feel the same.” Potter stammered out and a hot flush raced through him as he registered his given name on the impetuous boy’s lips.

“You feel the same?” Draco asked a little warily, the beginnings of hope for a deep dark wish blossoming in his mind.

“Yes Draco. I do.” Harry said resolutely before pressing his lips to Draco’s in confirmation. The two boys were oblivious to the game still playing in the background, lost in each other’s embrace as they were. 


	2. Epilogue - Draco's presentation

Harry grinned at his boyfriend Draco as he made his way stiffly to the front of the class. Their relationship had been a surprise to most, though both Hermione and Pansy crowed with smug looks after they’d walked in on the boys and their passionate display in the computer suite. Harry was thankful that Ron was nowhere near him when he found out about the relationship. By the time the holidays came around, his best friend had cooled somewhat and only sent occasional glares Draco’s way muttering about ferrets and Muggle voodoo. It was the best Harry could hope for, for now. Hopefully Ron would grow to see the Draco beneath the Malfoy mask, the insecure blonde that cared deeply about his friends and was as detailed oriented as Hermione.

Draco made his way nervously to the front of the class, it was time for his presentation on what he’d learnt about muggles from his project. Despite the bravado he put on, he was actually a little tentative about speaking in front of people, especially on a topic he wasn’t one hundred percent confident on.

Of course he was thankful for the project, thankful that it had given him the opportunity to face his feelings for the chosen one and see them be reciprocated. He had never expected that to be the case, and he had to admit that combining magic with Muggle technology was a clear way for the future. He dreaded to think what his father would say if he found out his heir was dabbling in researching ways to create a magic based internet. Still, that was in the future and he had more pressing concerns. Mainly his speech.

Draco coughed before beginning imperiously. “What I have learned about muggles.” He surveyed the room like a king over his subjects. “The Sims is a game created by codes.”

At the blank looks on the faces of his classmates, he continued knowledgeably. “These are like runes in Arithmancy. Anyway, you create like tiny humanoid people on the game that you can control without even the use of the imperious curse.”

The pure bloods in the class stared raptly at that remark. Draco grew a little more confident under their attention.

“So these tiny creatures are muggles, they can’t do any magic so it takes them like an hour to pick up a dish instead of summoning it like we would. Life is hard for them at first, they have little money so you have to work hard, starting at the bottom rung of any career no matter how skilled you are. It’s hard for them to afford nice things.”

Harry heard a suspicious cough from Pansy next to him that sounded like, “Unless you cheat.” And he smirked with amusement. His boyfriend was a Slytherin after all, it was to be expected.

“So these muggles have some odd habits, like they burn everything when cooking instead of getting a house-elf to do it for them and thieves come to steal from them if they’ve not bought a ward that they call an alarm. There is no floo to communicate with each other, instead they use something called a ‘phone’ which is pretty much the same thing.”

He could not help the grin that covered his face at his boyfriend’s adorable explanation of Muggle life to the class and the pride that shone in his eyes. Draco had worked very hard on his project, though it would take years for him to fully understand muggles, at least he was trying.

“They don’t get mail by owl, instead another Muggle comes like a servant and puts it in a metal box at the end of their garden. Presumably to give the muggles some exercise or punishment for treating him like an owl. It’s cool though as muggles have the ability to communicate with Death! They play some weird hand game with him to bargain for their loved one’s life. It seems a little barbaric to me.” Draco shrugged before wrapping his speech up.

“So perhaps there are quite a few differences between us and muggles. But the game also showed me that the muggles have friends, families, relationships like we do. They fall in love and get married and have kids. Just like us. They have a job and have good days and bad days, and they have the same needs that wizards do. They’re pretty much the same as us.”

A few people gasped at that. Draco Malfoy declaring that muggles were pretty much the same as wizards. It was a story for the Prophet. All Harry could feel was pride; gone was his rival that had sneered and treated muggleborns like vermin, instead there was a pure blood wizard that had opened his mind to the possibility that the differences between them and muggles were something to learn from, not fear.

His speech clearly finished, applause came tenuously from the class who were still gobsmacked by his revelations. The professor grinned however, before calling the class to order.

“You’ve done very well Draco. It’s clear you’ve learnt a lot from your project. Though you do need to return the game, you know. It’s still missing from the box.” Professor Harding smiled.

“Sorry. I’ll return it.” Draco assured her, embarrassment obvious. He really did love that game. Harry took in his boyfriend’s dejected expression and knew without a doubt what he would be getting Draco for his birthday. Even if it was a few months early. 


End file.
